


Bedding Royalty

by alchemist17



Series: Size Comparison [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, idk what it's called, switching bottoms?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili will share everything  with each other - but the one thing they don't like to share is cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedding Royalty

"Bard, my turn!"

"No, I still need it." Fili protested.

"Please!"

Fili was currently enjoying Bard's cock, rutting down against his brother's stomach. Kili, pinned beneath the heavier dwarf, was leaking all over himself.

"Come on, fuck me. I'm so good at taking cock." He arched up, rubbing his cock against Fili's. It was all he could do, for Bard had tied his wrists to the bedposts and forbidden Fili to use his hands.

"Oh, I know. Fili's told me all about it." Bard circled Kili's hole with his thumb. "He also told me it's well worth the time to get you really worked up."

"You bastard." Kili spat at his brother.

The blond grinned, pushing back against Bard.

"But maybe I should try you out. Just a little, gauge your reaction." Bard mused.

"Yeah, come on, I'm ready just do it!" He said excitedly.

The man pulled out of Fili, rubbing his thumb around the stretched hole to ease any discomfort. Though Fili loathed to let him go, he couldn't wait to see Kili's face as he was stretched wider than ever before.

"Are you ready, Kili?"

"I'm ready, please-" His words cut off as Bard pushed the head of his cock inside.

"Okay?"

"He's fine." Fili answered, watching his brother's face carefully as he was filled.

It was beautiful; awe spread across his face, mouth stretching into a blissful grin.

"Bard-"

"Yes?"

"Fuck me, please." Kili did his best to wrap his legs around the man, using the leverage to grind himself on his cock.

"As you wish, my little wolf."

Fili chuckled at the name. He couldn't see what Bard was doing, but Kili gasped and writhed and he could guess well enough.

"Do you like that, brother? You like my cock well enough but we both know you need something bigger." Fili breathed over the brunet's neck, fastening his mouth over the hot skin.

Bard's hand ran up and down the furrow of his spine, almost like he was apologising for not being able to fuck them both together.

"Come on, you've tried him out. Fuck me again." Fili arched his back, presenting the pink hole between his cheeks.

"Your hole is so inviting. And I do love how you pulse around me." The man pressed his thumb inside, winding Fili tighter. "And if I fuck your brother any longer, I fear he'll cum."

Kili let loose a distressed wail. He loved being ploughed even after he'd finished, covered in his own cum and his soft cock bobbing with each brutal thrust.

"Brace yourself, my golden lion."

Both dwarves groaned; Fili at the welcome ache of being stretched so far and Kili at being so awfully empty.

"Don't worry Kili. I'll be back inside you soon." Bard promised.

There was a distinct difference between their bodies, he found. Kili opened up easier, the thick ring of muscle submitting willingly to him. It took twice as long to prepare Fili. His was a sucking heat, rougher than his brother and requiring a slower pace.

Fili rolled his hips back, enjoying the feel of a larger body against his own. He knew Kili would hate him for the smug expression he wore, but how could he not? Bard was an attentive lover, using his weight to push Fili down. It caused the brothers' cocks to rub with just enough friction to have Kili whimpering.

"How long should I keep this up?" Bard wondered aloud. "How long until you're both crying and begging me to finish you?"

Fili clenched around him and Kili whined.

"No, that's too mean. And I don't think I could last that long." Bard said regretfully, pulling out of the blond.

"No! Too soon!" Fili growled.

"Shh, my lion. It'll be your turn again soon enough."

He sunk into Kili, feeling the slick smoothness around him.

"Do you want it hard? Do you want me to fuck you, to make you scream?"

"Yes, yes, just do it!" Kili pleaded.

"Only too happy to oblige, my wolf."

Fili kissed his neck, feeling the shout reverberate as Bard put his muscles into fucking Kili.

"You love that, don't you? Bard forcing his huge cock into you, making your tight little arse take it." Fili asked, rutting down against his brother's stomach in anticipation of the same treatment.

Kili was wailing beneath them and Bard had to hold his legs still to fuck him. His body was bucking already and though his eyes were open it was clear he was n't looking at anything.

"Fili, you can use your hands now." Bard knew if he finished Kili alone he wouldn't be able to finish his brother.

Fili wrapped a hand around their cocks, thrusting into his grip. They loved to cum this, the sensation of being fucked but without penetration. He started to suck on a spot just below Kili's ear to form a lovely dark bruise.

"Come on, Kili. Give it up. Let me have his cock." Fili purred into his ear.

Kili let out a final wail as he came, cock spiting over himself and his brother. Pulling out quickly, Bard watched the dwarf's entrance convulse. He hadn't even finished when Bard pushed into Fili. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Bard pulled him upright. Fili clung to his arm, still staring down at his brother. Kili was blissed out, a sweaty satisfied heap on the bed.

"Maybe we should leave Kili tied up. Plug up his arse, desperate and ready for us." Bard thrust into him slowly, making sure to drag his entire cock over the blond's prostate. "Maybe we could take it in turns. You could take your brother after me, when he's stretched by my cock, sloppy and dripping with my cum. You could slide in easy. But you'd have to really pound him. Might not feel you much otherwise." Bard panted into his ear.

Fili's eyes were squeezed shut and his hips jerked uncertainly.

"Bard, touch-" He choked on his words when Bard obliged.

His hand was big enough to cover the dwarf's cock. Using his skilled archer's fingers he created a rippling effect, just quick enough to tip Fili over the edge. Fili wailed wordlessly, slumping forward onto his brother when he was released.

"You want me to cum inside you?" Bard stroked his back, squeezing his cheeks gently.

Fili nodded, curving his spine to raise his hips. He tried to be gentle so he didn't hurt Fili, but he was so close and the blond was so tight and he could see the brothers kissing languidly and-

When Bard's eyes opened again, he was lying on top of the dwarves. Fili was holding him up to keep his weight off Kili, still tied up beneath them.

"Bard, could you...?"

"Sorry. I think I lost track of myself there." The man settled back on his knees, cock slipping free.

"Are you leaking?" Kili asked, nuzzling his brother's face.

"I can feel it. There's so much, so warm inside me and running down my balls." Fili's eyes were closed as he savoured the feeling.

They let Bard move them around, wiping the oil and spunk that leaked from them and tucking them under the covers.

"I want his cum next time, Fee." The brunet mumbled.

"That's okay. You're going to love it." Fili stroked his younger's brother's hair, snuggling him against his chest.

Bard looked at them, curled up tightly in his bed. He grabbed his clothes and turned to leave.

"You come back here and you nap. You deserve it after a fuck like that." Fili's eyes were fixed on him, but they were clouded by his orgasm and sleepiness.

"I'm sorry, Fili. I've got stuff to do." Bard protested weakly.

"I'll tell Kili you didn't stay."

Rolling his eyes, Bard dropped his clothes and crawled under the covers. No-one could say dwarves weren't prefect to cuddle, fitting tidily against you. Bard threw an arm over them both, groping Fili's butt teasingly.

"Hey, not til later."

"Yes, Prince Fili."

Fili snorted, but laid his hand on his arm protectively and fell asleep.


End file.
